A New Sunrise
by Edwardis2bella
Summary: Bella has a surprise for Edward! Post Breaking Dawn. Rated M for lemons and suggestive themes. Pure fluff!
1. Sorry, That's Confidential

**AN- Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please please PLEASE tell me what you think! This is Chapter 1 of A New Sunrise. I know this is a short chapter but this is just the beginning! However this will be a relatively short story. I will be making a much longer one. Oh, and this is POST Breaking Dawn! **

**And just to inform you... Rated M for Lemons... not promising, but it IS very possible, and also suggestive themes. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but sadly I don't. Twilight belongs to the lovely and brilliant Ms. Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

**A New Sunrise**

**Chapter 1- Sorry, That's Confidential**

The darkness of the surrounding woods started to lighten, only a little but I could detect it. A human probably couldn't. I was surprised I even noticed the outside world with all the distractions I have in our bedroom. Memories of last night flooded into my mind. I sighed in contentment as I lay in Edward's arms. My sigh seemed to pull Edward up from lazily kissing my neck, to look up at my face.

"For a second I was about to ask if I woke you," He laughed at himself for thinking such a silly thing.

"Edward, even if I was human right now, which I am _very _happy I'm not, I still wouldn't be capable of sleep with you kissing me!" I smiled a touched his face.

It is still so nice not to have him so cold anymore, I can finally be with him without worrying if he will control himself, and he doesn't have to worry either. Becoming a vampire has been the best choice I could have ever made. It has been a year since I have been changed and everything about my life has been amazing. The only part that was hard was with the Voltori. However we survived, and that made me love and appreciate everything I have even more. I have the most beautiful daughter in the world and she is going to be immortal, just as we all are. I have the most loving and beautiful husband and I couldn't be anymore happy than I already am. It just couldn't be possible.

Edward must have seen the emotion in my eyes and he gave me his "curious" look. I knew that meant he wanted to know what I was thinking. My hand was still on his face so it was easier for me to expel my shield from my mind and thrust it onto him. His eyes lit up as he heard what I was thinking.

"Bella, I couldn't be any happier either." He smiled a dazzling smile that took my breath anyway. No matter, I didn't need it.

He stared at me with wonder in his eyes, I let my shield cling itself back to me, and Edward pouted. I laughed at his juvenile expression. He hated it when he couldn't read my mind. He hated even more now that he knew he _could _read my mind, but only when _I_ allowed him to.

I laughed again. I didn't want him to know my idea for this morning. From the looks of outside it was about 5 in the morning. The sun was going to rise at 5:30 so if I we were going to make it I had to hurry and convince him to go. And besides, it's _his _turn to be surprised today. He nearly pounced on me in the hallway on our way our bedroom after we tucked Renessme in last night. I truly didn't mind, but still he caught me by surprise, and I had planned to put on a little something for him that Alice bought me. But of course he had all my clothes off by that time.

He smiled at me and started kissing my neck again but not a lazy as before, much more passionate this time. That brought me out from my thought. He was making his way up my throat, I had to act fast before he got to my mouth or else I might forget.

"Edward, lets get dressed." I said it with a little enthusiasm. I hope he didn't catch my reluctance.

"Oh," he looked a little amused. "And why should we get dressed?" He was trying to sound amused but I can hear the curiosity in his voice. I never refused our time alone. I always wanted more, and it will always be that way. But I only know that I'm not refusing his gesture, only postponing it to a better time.

"Well, it's a surprise. You will only find out if you get dressed." I used my most persuasive tone of voice and looked at him though my lashes.

"Do I get a hint as to what this surprise might be?" He asked this hopefully, he also made his tone quite persuasive and made his eyes smolder. I just told myself to build some resistance to it because I really wanted this to be a surprise.

"No." I said simply. I took his hand and pulled him off the bed. I pulled him into the closet and he muttered, "This surprise better be good." I just laughed at his reluctance, and got dressed in a yellow and orange dress. It wasn't very long; it came up about 3 inches above my knee and the sleeves didn't cover my shoulders, it was also very low cut. This one of my favorite dresses, and Edward likes it too. Needless to say, Alice got me back ups for this dress, just incase Edward couldn't help himself and ripped it, which happened a few times…

I thought when we left, who would watch Renessme, we couldn't just leave her alone. I guess we could stop off at the main house to give her to Alice or Rose.

Edward looked over at me after he got dressed; he was wearing faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He groaned and flitted over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure you are trying to kill me. You tell me to get dressed, and then you put on that beautiful dress and you expect me to wait out for the surprise?" He sounded a little frustrated but he was still calm.

I was just about to answer him when we heard a knock at the door. No one ever came to our house, _ever_. Everyone knew that we liked our privacy and was more than willing to give it to us.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged. I ran over to answer the door and it was Alice.

"Oh, hi Alice… What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey Bella, um, I was wondering do you need me to take Renessme?" She asked this and gave me a meaningful look. Oh, of course, she knew I was planning to ask her to take Nessie.

"Sure Alice, thanks so much." I winked at her and she laughed. She was then serious and whispered very quietly so only I could hear, "Have fun, and don't ruin that dress, you only have 2 left."

I rolled my eyes and went to go get Nessie. Edward came with me, "What was that little exchange?" He asked. I guess Alice blocked her thoughts.

"Sorry, that's confidential. You will just have to wait." I smiled at him and flitted back to Alice.

"Be careful with her." I her seriously, She nodded and took the still sleeping Nessie in her arms.

"Thanks and you guys have fun!" She flashed us a smile and took off towards the house.

* * *

**AN**- **SO....... How was it?! I'm just DIEING to know! I will be posting the next chapter soon! **

**Reviews make me warm and fuzzy! (on the inside that is ;P) REVIEW :D**


	2. Fire

**Chapter 2- Fire**

**A/N- **Wow, it's been awhile! May I just apologize for taking so incredibly long to post this? I kind of lost interest in this story but I thought I should finish it up to get it over with and to practice writing lemons. This is my very first lemon and I would really love to know what everyone thought of it! Any advice would be greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think! ;)

I also would like to thank anyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. I really appreciate it! I have a lot of good ideas for some new stories so expect them soon!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. SM is the brilliant mastermind behind this world that I just like to "play" with. ;)

**WARNING**: SEXUAL CONTENT!

**~*****~**

_**Last time on A New Sunrise - **_

"_Sorry, that's confidential. You will just have to wait." I smiled at him and flitted back to Alice. _

"_Be careful with her." I told her seriously, She nodded and took the still sleeping Nessie in her arms. _

"_Thanks and you guys have fun!" She flashed us a smile and took off towards the house._

**~*****~**

I turned to Edward who was looking at me. "You ready to go?" I asked sweetly.

He stared into my eyes for any answers as to where we were going, I made sure I had my emotions in check and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you at least have to tell me where we are going… I can't run there if I don't know where to go." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I blinked unnecessarily, and shook my head to rid the spell that is, Edward Cullen. I took his hand and pulled him out the door, I shut the door behind me and started to drag him along.

"Go north!" I ordered him; He chuckled and started to run north, breaking our linked hands. I sprinted forward catching up to him and snatching up his hand. He laughed at me and after a minute I ordered him to another direction.

"Head northeast!" He complied and we started up a hill. We followed it up and I stopped, keeping a very firm grip on his hand so he didn't over run. He sprung back to me, "Hey!" he said, surprised by my sudden stop. I giggled at his expression, rolled my eyes and pulled him along at human speed to the very top on the hill.

I looked up at the sky, through the trees and determined that it would be sunrise in just a few minutes. There were barely any clouds, excellent; my little plan was working out better than expected. I turned my head back to Edward. He was just staring at me, I smiled and he smiled back. Just then I got to where I wanted. It was only going to be about a minute till the sun rose and peaked out.

At the top of the hill there was a small clearing that looked over the expanse of green, that was the Washington forests. It had soft grass and it reminded me of our meadow, except this one was closer. It was the perfect spot to watch the sunrise. Alice had told me about this place and took me here when the guys went hunting. It was so beautiful.

Edward looked around and his smile got very wide. I spoke before he could react.

"Well here we are. I thought we could watch the sunrise. This is truly the best place for it. Alice showed me this place when you guys went hunting. It actually reminds me a lot of our meadow." I whispered trying now to break the quiet calm of the forest.

Just as I was done talking the sun peaked out from behind the trees and shined on us. Edward turned his head to gaze at the sun. The rays were a mixture of gold, orange and red. It was absolutely glorious.

I looked up at Edward to find him staring down at me. His eyes were wide and they sparkled, and so did he. He was so beautiful! His diamond skin sparkled with red and gold. He was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And he was all _mine. _

"Bella you look like you are on fire. You look beautiful." He whispered in a hushed tone, perfect for this peaceful setting. But I heard the lust and awe in his voice. He stared at me with passion. My plan was working so well! His eyes were gradually getting darker and I felt myself getting wetter and wetter. Sensing my increased arousal, his eyes instantly turned coal black. Edward stared at me, raking over my glistening body, his erection straining against his jeans zipper, threatening to burst out. He will get his _real_ surprise _very_ soon, indeed.

"Thank you." I breathed and continued, "You don't look to bad yourself." I laughed and touched his cheek. He leaned into it and I stared into his now black eyes and he stared into mine, which I'm sure by now where quite dark. I decided he waited long enough for his surprise and so have I. I leaned closer in towards his face very slowly; he eyed me with great anticipation.

"Surprise." I whispered, almost touching his lips. I leaned in very fast, put both my hands on his face and kissed him roughly and fully on the lips.

He moaned a little and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I could feel the passion quickly spreading though my body as I kissed Edward. I couldn't wait any longer so I tore his T-shirt off from his gorgeous body. He broke away and growled playfully as he shook the tatters from his body. He was back to my lips almost immediately moving slowly down to my neck. I growled and gasped as his tongue came out and made alluring patterns on my neck. I plunged my hands into his hair hugging him closer, as my breathing sped up even more. He was always so good at this…

As he moved down to the base of my throat, I could feel him grasping the thin fabric of my dress; he was just about to rip it off, when I remembered Alice's subtle threat.

"Edward stop!" I said with urgency. It had the desired effect because he froze and turned into a statue. He then turned up to me, checking me over very quickly to see what was wrong or if I was hurt. As if I could be hurt now!

"Bella! Are you ok?!" He kept looking me over to just to make sure I was ok. His expression changed from worried to confused when he saw I was fine.

"I'm fine Edward, here." I held out my hand and put it to his face. I hefted my shield from myself and pushed it onto him. I spoke to him though my thoughts because it always calmed him.

_Edward I'm _fine, _I just wanted to tell you _before _you tear my dress off, that Alice would kill us if this dress gets destroyed _again. _Just thought I should warn you…_

I let my shield cling back to me. I wish I could let him into my mind when we were intimate, but unfortunately the farthest I ever gotten was about 2 minutes into kissing. I guess we will just have to work on it.

Edward laughed with relief; he spoke then, "Ok, no worries. I will make sure Alice won't kill us." He winked at me and brought his face back to mine. I trialed my hands down his bare chest and he fully understood what I meant. He shivered a little and started to unknot the tie on my dress that was keeping it up.

He got the knot out at record speed, and I shrugged out of the garment and threw it away from us so it doesn't get ruined completely.

I was down to my bra and underwear, and I pressed closer to Edward. He moaned in slight frustration as he gripped my body closer, pressing with all his strength. This, of course, sent my body into a frenzy trying to get his jeans off. I fumbled with the button until Edward just slipped them off, too eager to wait for me to do it.

He chuckled and pressed closer to me letting his bottom half press against my thigh. The pressure was delightful, I moaned and I arched my neck back so he could attack my throat with his sweet lips.

Edward grabbed my upper thighs and hitched them onto his hips. He fell back to the ground with a thud, and I was now straddling him. I noticed he left a nice Edward sized dent in the ground, but as of right now, I couldn't care less.

Our breathing was wild and my whole body tingled with the electricity that pasted though us. Edward stared up at me though black coal eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"Bella love, do you want me right now?" He looked up at me as innocently as possible while still looking devilishly sexy.

My head filled with questions. Do I _want _him?! What the heck kind of a question is that? There_ is_ no question! What game was he playing?

"Edward of course I want you, I _need_ you!" I moaned, leaning my head down trying to get him to kiss me again.

He angled his head up and our lips crashed together again. Our frenzied kisses heated the moment to an all time high. Each passing second just made me want him more and to love him properly.

"Good Bella, so good. Hmm…" he mumbled against my lips. He broke away and I whined in objection. This wonderful man chuckled then sighed, tracing the bottom of my pink lace bra as if deciding something. "Well since you _need_ me so much, I suppose you wont mind if I do _this_!" I gasped as he ripped my bra and my matching panties from my body simultaneously.

"Edwarddd," I groaned, and began to grind my sex into him. "Oh, please, _Edward_! I _need_ you!" I gasped as the friction increased.

It felt like I was truly on fire just as Edward had said a few moments ago. My whole body felt like it was about to explode. With just one touch from Edward I could be soaring on cloud nine!

Edward grunted and flipped me over to my back. Unfortunately he was still wearing his black boxers, and his erection looked like it would pierce though the fabric it was so hard. My mouth flooded with venom. I couldn't take it anymore! He was all too beautiful and I had to have him, _now_.

I lifted my hand to his boxers, his lips parted; he closed his hypnotic eyes and let out a small whimper. With that, I ripped the offending material from his body and watched with great pleasure as his large erection popped up.

"Mmm… Edward did I do that?" I looked up at him though my lashes and watched as he smirked.

"You most certainly did." He spoke huskily. I shivered in anticipation.

He positioned himself at my dripping entrance and I squirmed underneath him searching for any friction I could get my hands on. Before I could move any more Edwards hands gripped my hips halting my movements.

"Mmm, Bella I love you, you know that?" I heard his words and they were as sincere as they have always been.

I nodded my head like mad, breathing to heavily to answer properly with my voice.

Edward kissed up my abdomen, and up to my chest sucking on each nipple. I moaned at the sensations, and arched my back up towards his magic mouth. He kissed up to my ear, nibbling on it before he whispered, "I want to hear it Bella, I want to hear you say it."

"I love… you so… much." My sentence was broken with my erratic and unnecessary breathing.

"Perfect." Edward hissed as he plunged into me. I was in pure ecstasy.

"Oh Edward!" I gasped, bucking my hips up to meet his every thrust. This god of a man moved faster and impossibly deeper into my depths with every stroke. The burning hot coil in my stomach twisted tighter, tighter, until I was on the edge, teetering on the border of pure ecstasy.

Edward looked down at me though heavy lidded eyes and noticed I was close. He leaned down to my ear and nibbled on it. "Come for me love. Please come for me." He said with a strained whisper. I could tell he was close too. He started pumping into me faster it was almost too much. Could vampires black out from too much pleasure?

"Not until… you get there too." I moaned, desperately trying to hold back my, sure to be intense, orgasm that threatened to over take my body.

He grunted and told me in a very strained voice, "Love… I'm there… please come for me." And with that said he kissed me fiercely on the lips. It was as if he would devour me…

I couldn't hold it in anymore. My orgasm ripped though my body, heat coursed though me and I screamed out, "OH GOD! EDWARD!"

The world melted away, all that was there was Edward above me pumping faster and faster. His face contorted in pleasure as he spilled inside of me. "Bellaaa," he groaned and he pumped into me one last time. He fell over to the side, pulling me on top of him.

I rested my head on his chest and sighed contently. I kissed his chest and Edward chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising one eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, I wanted to go hunting with you afterwards before we go home but I think we scared every living creature away within a hundred mile radius."

I giggled, "Well I can't help it if you make me scream, maybe you just shouldn't be so good at fucking me." I teased, but using the most seductive voice I had.

I felt Edward get hard underneath me and suck in a breath. He looked down at me and his eyes were burning with passion. "Bella," he growled, "we are never going to make it back home if you say things like that."

I giggled again and jumped up. "I guess we should go home, we do have some other responsibilities to attend to."

"I agree, because if you keep talking dirty I might explode." Edward said eyeing me, as we got dressed.

"Lets go," I said holding out my hand to him. He smiled at me and took my hand. We zipped though the forest and when we got close to the main house Edward stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked. Edward spoke quickly and quietly into my ear.

"Alice is going to make a comment when we walk into the house. Just warning you before hand."

"Alice? Why would she make a comment?" I said wondering why Alice would embarrass us like that.

"Well, since Emmett can't make anymore comments about our sex life, thanks to you," he smiled at me when he remembered the first time Emmett was beat at arm wrestling. "He persuaded Alice to make a comment for him at the price of him paying for one of her shopping sprees."

"Well, what is she going to say?" I asked nervously, looking down at my dirty shoes.

Edward put his hand under my chin and tilted it up so I was looking at his face. "I don't know love, she blocking me." He looked in my eyes to see if I was ok. I stood up on the tips of my toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry about me honey, I'm fine, 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me.'" I quoted.

"Love I don't think sticks and stones can break your bones anymore." He chuckled and smiled down at me.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "It's an expression Edward." I said a matter-of-factly. "Lets just go inside and get this over with," I mumbled pulling Edwards hand as we walked towards the house.

It was really no surprise when Emmett came rushing out the door to welcome us.

"Hey! There you two are! Come on in!" He had the biggest, most stupid grin on his face; really he got excited over the silliest things.

"Emmett," Edward warned. "Oh relax, _I'm _not going to say anything…" And with that Emmett lead us into the living room where Alice and the rest of the family was, minus Carlisle, Esme and Renesmee. I'm glad they weren't going to be present for this, because I would never want Renesmee to hear whatever they have to say.

Alice was perched on Jaspers lap on the couch. She cleared her throat and I clutched Edward hand just a little tighter, and held my head just a little higher.

Everyone turned to Alice, looking at her expectantly. So she spoke, mimicking Emmett's mocking tone.

"Hey Bella! How was your morning? Did you have a _fun _time scaring away the animals in the woods?" And in true Emmett fashion, she wagged her eyebrows at us.

The room burst into laughter, and just then, Carlisle and Esme walked in, carrying Renesmee in their arms. They looked at each other and started to laugh softly. I instantly knew they had heard what Alice said.

If I could still blush, my cheeks would have been on fire right now.

~ The End ~

~*****~

**A/N- **Well this little two-shot of mine is over! This was my first ever fan fic and I really really would love to hear what you all thought! I will be writing some more stories soon so if you put me on author alert you will know when I post them!

I love all my readers and I really love my reviewers! ;)


End file.
